Field
At least one aspect generally relates to data communications interfaces, and more particularly, to data communications interfaces configurable for communicating in multiple modes and/or speeds between integrated circuit devices.
Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, the application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. Moreover, multiple standards are defined for interconnecting certain components of the mobile devices. For example, there are multiple types of interface defined for communications between an application processor and display and camera components of a mobile device. Some components employ an interface that conforms to one or more standards specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance. For example, the MIPI Alliance defines protocols for a camera serial interface (CSI) and a display serial interface (DSI).
MIPI CSI-2 and MIPI DSI or DSI-2 standards define a wired interface between a camera and application processor, or between an application processor and display. The low-level physical-layer (PHY) interface in each of these applications can be MIPI C-PHY or MIPI D-PHY. High-speed modes and low-power modes of communication are defined for MIPI C-PHY and MIPI D-PHY. The MIPI C-PHY high-speed mode uses a low-voltage multiphase signal transmitted in different phases on a 3-wire link. The MIPI D-PHY high-speed mode uses a plurality of 2-wire lanes to carry low-voltage differential signals. The low-power mode of MIPI C-PHY and MIPI D-PHY provides lower rates than the high-speed mode and transmits signals at higher voltages where the high-speed signals are undetectable by receivers configured for low-power operation.
As device technology improves, higher data rates and lower-power consumption may be obtained when devices are operated at lower voltage levels. There is a need to improve MIPI C-PHY and MIPI D-PHY interfaces to take advantage of technology improvements.